


【授权翻译】Cop Slut

by FuckDeaneveryday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube, 警棍Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday
Summary: Dean现在知道该如何对付警察了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cop Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133550) by [pizzz_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10). 



> 看清配对和tag，雷者勿入。

   Dean Winchester想出了对付警察的办法，这可是他想到过的最好的主意里的其中之一。今天一个警察因为他超速拦下了他并且准备给他开罚单。正当这个警察就要把票撕下来给他的时候，Dean开始跟他说好话，告诉他或许有一个别的方法可以解决这件事。

      这就是他现在为什么坐在警局的桌子上，在一圈警察的包围下吃着甜甜圈。

      “你得知道孩子，我们平时不这么做的，但是你是我们抓到的最好看的小东西，所以我们开了特例。”警长说道。

      “很高兴我们能达成共识警官。”

      “我也是，要试着看看下次你要开多快，现在赶紧吃完你的甜甜圈，然后我们就可以开始了。”

      “没错，我们想要你的小屁股。”其中一个警察说道。“还有他的唇瓣，它们一定很擅长吸老二。”其中一个警察走到了他身边，捏着他的下巴一根手指摩挲着他的下唇。这位警官把手指放进了他的嘴巴里让Dean吸吮它。“天呐，他真是一个小荡妇，是不是。”Dean只是得意地笑了笑当作回答，放开了他的手指继续吃最后一个甜甜圈。

      Dean从桌子上起来脱掉了他的衣服，然后趴了回去，屁股撅起在空气中。“警长，你可以第一个来。”Dean说道。话音刚落，他就感受到了一双大手覆上了他的屁股。“真是一个好屁股宝贝，你想要我们玩弄它、操它、用精液填满它，在回家的路上会流出来。”

      “我很想要。”

      “就知道你想要，你这个小荡妇。”警长掰开他的臀瓣观赏着他可爱的小洞，“看起来很紧啊宝贝，你是处男吗？”

      “呵呵，当然不是了。”Dean差点儿笑了出来。“我怎么一点儿都不惊讶呢。”警长对着他的小穴吐上了口水用指尖按压着。“我们没有润滑剂，所以我们就只能用口水了。”警察用他的手指一进一出，“但是不用担心，我们会把你充分扩张的，但是在同时，我们也得让你的嘴忙起来。Johnson你觉得你可以做这个吗？”

      “没问题，警长。”

     “好的，那我们就得让他先在地上待一会儿了。”警察把他从桌子上带下来让他跪趴在了地上。Johnson走到了他的身边解开他的裤子掏出了他的阴茎，他扶着阴茎轻推着Dean的嘴唇，直到Dean把它含进了嘴巴开始吸。“操！就是这样！吸得太棒了宝贝。”Johnson抓着他的头发开始操他的嘴，让他有点儿被呛到。

   同时警长正用三根手指操着他的屁股，他确保好几次都碰到他的前列腺，让Dean在嘴里含着老二的时候呻吟。他又放进了一根手指在里面分剪，让他的小穴张开一点直接让口水流进去。“等不及让我的老二进到你淫荡的骚穴里去了。”

     Johnson在他的嘴巴里使劲地抽插了几下然后射进了他的嘴里，他拿出了他的阴茎，“先别咽。”然后他问他的老大可不可以试点别的，当警长说可以的时候，Johnson从饮水机那里拿了一个塑料杯子然后把它放在了猎人的嘴下，“吐出来。”Dean张开嘴巴让精液流进了杯子里。

    当杯子装够之后，男人来到了他的身后问他的老大，“你能撑开他的后穴吗？”警长伸出拇指把Dean的后穴撑开，Johnson拿起杯子把里面的精液直直地倒了进去。“操，你们真脏。”Dean忍不住呻吟。

      “谢了Johnson，这样就让下一步容易多了，既然他现在已经打扮好了，Greg你可以用他的嘴了，但是先把你的警棍给我。”Greg卸下了他的警棍然后走到Dean的面前掏出了他的老二。

       警长结果警棍对准Dean的后穴，慢慢扭动着推了进去，Dean的后穴一点点把它吸进去。“天啊，他的小穴可以吞下任何我们给的东西。”他们中的一人说道。警长开始用警棍进出抽插了几分钟之后停下了，看着他的小穴缩紧，然后他顺着警棍伸进了一根手指，一起操进操出。五分钟之后，他抽出了警棍，Dean的后穴变得红肿，警长用一根手指摩挲着皱褶然后毫无阻碍地伸了进去，“我觉得你已经准备好了。”

      “操他妈的终于可以了！”Greg一把阴茎拿出来Dean就说道，“我是说警棍很棒，但是你们的老二会更棒，现在赶紧操我，我还有人在汽车旅馆里等我回去呢。”

      “真是一个吵闹的荡妇。”警察拉下他的裤子掏出了他的阴茎，他猛地操进去开始快速地抽插。“对！操我！天呐，爱你的鸡巴！”

      “我确定你爱，你这个小荡妇。”警长用双手掰开Dean的臀瓣看着他的老二进进出出，操弄这个淫荡的小洞。

      “是的老大，给这个小婊子他想要的。”

      “让他的骚穴张得又开又大。”

      Dean开始随着他的抽插往后送自己的屁股。

     渐渐的警长的速度慢了下来，然后射进了Dean的屁股，Dean在他之后射了出来，警长抽出了他的老二看着他的后穴，“我把你的骚穴撑开了男孩儿，好了男孩儿们他现在是你们的了。”Dean露着牙齿微笑，摇晃着他流着精液的屁股挑逗着，“快点儿你们听到你们老大的话了，快过来拿吧。”

      在接下来的半个小时里，Dean被警局里的所有警察操了个遍，至少得有12个人，等到他们都结束之后，他的后穴还淌着精液，红肿着想要闭上。

      “你们太棒了。”他慵懒地笑着，“但是在我走之前你们能给我清理一下吗？我不能让我的车座沾上精液。”

      警长把他抱了起来进了卫生间，他拿出了五块毛巾，打开了水池把它们浸湿然后打上肥皂，关上水池之后他让Dean弯下了腰然后掰开他的臀瓣，警长想要清理Dean但是纸巾并不是很好用，所以他丢掉了他们离开了一会儿然后拿着一块海绵回来了。

      “你从哪儿拿的？”

      “门卫的柜子，不用担心这是其中一个新的，所以它还没被用过。”

      他把它折起来拿到水池用肥皂水浸湿然后分开他的臀瓣开始清理，他温柔地擦过皱褶，把精液擦掉然后揉搓着里面，当他结束的时候，Dean的小穴又是粉色并且几乎再次变紧致了。

      当他穿好衣服后，他和他们说了再见然后开着他的车开回了汽车旅馆。

 

      “Dean你他妈的去哪里了？不许骗我。”Dean一走进旅馆Sam就问道。

      “你想听真话？”

      “对。”

      “好吧，我被一帮警察操了。”

      他直白地说道。

      “我说了不许骗我，别开玩笑了告诉我。”

      “好吧，我去买了甜甜圈。”

      “谢谢你。”

      Dean翻了个白眼，然后走向了他的床趴了上去，他已经精疲力尽了，但同时他又感觉很好。

      没错，他现在知道该怎么对付警察了。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果您看了之后觉得还可以，请留下kudos和comments，感谢阅读！


End file.
